The invention concerns a fuse for a spinning projectile. The fuse has a self-decomposing device, a winding strip surrounding a centrifugal body and an axially mobile striking pin urged by centrifugal force into a percussion cap.
In known fuses for spinning projectiles, for example according to DE No. 24 05 179 and DE-OS No. 29 18 039, the fuse holder has a double safety. One safety device usually comprises a spring-mass system responding to translation, the operation whereof depends on a centrifugal body-winding strip system reacting to the spin. This provides adequate prebarrel safety. A second safety device for the fuse holder is in the form of a centrifugal body, which under the effect of the spin releases a bolt penetrating into the fuse holder and responding to translation.
Additionally to such safeties, the fuses possess a self-decomposing device. This comprises a plate upon which a lever-spring system is mounted. The levers move due to their masses (in the case of a high-spin effect) initially against a spring force; after a decreasing spin effect, the levers move with the spring force. A percussion bush is thereby released, which drives the firing pin for the self-decomposition of the projectile into the percussion cap of the fuse holder. The above-described safeties and the device for the self-decomposition of the projectile have proved their reliability in practical applications. However, in view of the number of parts used, the double safety of the fuse holder and particularly the self-decomposing device, is expensive. To simplify the configuration, therefore, the second, independent safety for the fuse can be eliminated, however, there thus occurs an appreciable safety hazard.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fuse for a spinning projectile with a self-decomposing device of the afore-mentioned type, wherein two independent safeties are retained and the number of parts is reduced without diminishing the necessary safety condition.